


Day 19: Broken Hearts- Mourning a Loved one, Grief

by Fight_Surrender



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Visiting, Light Angst, M/M, Married Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, POV Simon Snow, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Fight_Surrender
Summary: If anyone can magic their way through the maze of the veil, it’s Natasha Grimm-Pitch. Waiting twenty years for a chance to see Baz again did not sit well with her. So once a year, on the anniversary of her death, she visits.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950466
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Day 19: Broken Hearts- Mourning a Loved one, Grief

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I've been working hard to de-agstify these prompts, but this one was tough. I thought about a couple ways to make it funny, but settled on this instead. It's a little angsty, but I'm hoping it's like, warm and fuzzy angst with a bit of humor.

“Tonight’s the night huh?”

Baz stands in the closet, surveying his obscenely large collection of suits. “Yeah,” he says, picking a rich brown three-piece. The grief is old now. Ephemeral. An ache.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” I gather his thick black hair in my hands. It’s shot with fine streaks of sliver. I twist it into a knot, so I have full access to his neck. I kiss the grey curve. “Tell her hello for me.”

That makes him smile.

If anyone can magic their way through the maze of the veil, it’s Natasha Pitch. Waiting twenty years for a chance to see Baz again did not sit well with her. So once a year, on the anniversary of her death, she visits.

She tells Baz she loves him. Tells him he’s good. She’s so very proud. Things I tell him all the time, but it carries more weight when his mum says it.

She teases him to get a haircut. He teases her to get a life.

Laughter through tears. 

He aches to hold her.

He holds me instead.

The visits are brief, a flash. Everything and not enough.


End file.
